Father Freddy
by Star-Powered Mario
Summary: being a father is tough, and Freddy has more trouble. he has more than 8 children. He hates them all. will he change is bad attitude or no? also Pichu player helped a lot on this story. thanks mouse, I can't wait to work with you in the future.
1. Chapter 1: me

Freddy: dad, do you think Toy Freddy will be a good father later

Golden Freddy: I'm not certain, just relax son, he's very social, but not very careful

Chica: dad, can I make a pizza

Freddy: later, I'm talking to Grandpa Golden

Chica: okay

At pirate's cove

Foxy: you are a pirate everybody

BB, Puppet, and Bonnie are dancing

Freddy: stop making so much noise

Foxy: dad, I just want to have fun

Freddy: back to the cove for you

Foxy: but dad

Freddy: no, don't make me spank you

BB: Foxy is fun

Freddy: he is not fun. He's just an annoying son.

Foxy cries and runs back to his cove

Freddy: got anything else to say

BB: no

Freddy: good

Freddy sits down with his father

Golden: calm down, their just children, let them have fun, I know mother treated you bad, so said you never wanted to be like her, and look at you now. Think about that son

Freddy sits still

Bonnie goes to pirate's cove

Bonnie: Foxy, are you okay?

Foxy: no, I just want to have fun. I want to run away

Bonnie: this is our only home, if we run out of here we will be shut down.

Foxy: I take risks

Bonnie: we might not be able to see you again

Toy chica is on her phone

Toy Chica: Mangle, how's the repair going

Mangle: good, I'll be ready in 2 weeks

Toy chica: the place is still lame, dad still has anger issues

Mangle: just talk to me later

They hang up

Freddy: hey youngster, want to party instead of being on that device for 15 hours

Toy Chica: no dad, I can do what I want

Freddy takes her phone away

Toy Chica: stop dad, just let me be, I miss Mangle, she is my best friend

Freddy: she will be back, just relax

Toy Chica: no dad, I care about my family, unlike you


	2. Chapter 2: me and pichuplayer

Freddy: I do care about family, now give me your phone

Toy Chica: your jealous of modern tech, old man.

Freddy: falcon punch!

He punches his daughter

Toy bonnie: what the hell was that? Toy Chica dad, you punched her, why?

Freddy: because she called me old

Toy bonnie: you are, your 55 years old

Freddy grabs his son by his ears and drags him into a corner

Freddy: sit in that corner and think about your life.

Toy bonnie: screw you fatso

Freddy gives the finger and walks away

Bonnie: hey bro, are you okay

Toy bonnie: no, we should dismantle dad, because he treats us like shit

Bonnie: grandpa would punish us harder

Toy bonnie: you're right

Bonnie: give me a hug, things will be alright

Puppet: ha gaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Bonnie: shut up skinny bones

Puppet: you dick, I hate you

He runs away

Toy Bonnie: I have a secret, I'm a woman.

Bonnie: say whut.

Toy bonnie: I hid it forever and now I reveal it

Bonnie: I will tell everybody now

Toy bonnie: hell no, falcon punch!

Bonnie: screw you internet memes and fudge cakes!

Freddy: I told you not to do anything toy bonnie, now prepare for spanking

Toy bonnie: oh shit

Spanking is heard for 20 minutes

Grandpa Golden: stop abusing you dumbass son, I reject you, I will send 5 spirits to haunt you and teach you a lesson.

Freddy: sounds like a retarded Christmas carol

Grandpa: you figured out my inspiration, so f**k yourself

3 hours later

Freddy: go to bed you retarded children, good night

A mist appears in Freddy's room

Freddy; my old man was right

? : Falcon Punch

Freddy: what the hell

C. Falcon: you ripped me off, since you were a child. Stop falcon punching your children. Next up is spoderman

Freddy: oh god no!

Doctor Luigi the Hedgehog: this story would have not been possible without pichuplayer

Pichu player: pichu pi chu pi (thanks Doc I will also help in the future also check out my stories when I upload them)


	3. Chapter 3: written by pichuplayer

Freddy: leave now

C. Falcon: good night

He punches Freddy right out

Freddy wakes up after a few minutes

Spoderman: hello my fuzzy friend, I know what has gone on lately and you need to change

Freddy: bite me

Spoderman: I'm gonna take you back to past

Freddy: why

Spoderman: you will see

They travel back to Freddy's childhood

Freddy: my parents and my young self, can they see us

Spoderman: no, but look there is you with your first spoderman toy

Freddy: I loved that toy, but then momma destroyed it because she hated me

Spoderman: look, does this remind you of anything

Freddy: I am getting spanked, I hated that, dad didn't do anything, at least momma farted to death from poison pizza

Spoderman: does this remind you of your children

Freddy: I spank them, your right, I need to stop

Spoderman: I know you will throw this advice away

Freddy: well I won't now screw off and let me be spoderbitch 

Spoderman owns Freddy and teleports him back

Freddy: ouch

Meanwhile in the spirt lounge

Spoderman: alright Pichu your turn

Pichu: Fine

Pichu appears in freddy's room

Pichu: sup duag I'm gonna take you to the future and show you what will happen

Freddy: oh crap

Pichu takes it Freddy to the future

Freddy: is that Bonnie and foxy by the dumpster

Pichu: yes there is also Toy bonnie and Toy chica in the toy shop

Freddy: so?

Pichu: along with the other children they will be killed

Freddy: where am I in all this

Pichu: you are in the bathroom

Freddy: Nooooooooooo!

Pichu: I will take you back and stop treating people like crap or suffer Mario's giant crap!

Freddy : fine

Pichu takes him back and shocks him


	4. Chapter 4: Pichu and Me

Pichu: you might want to turn around

Freddy sees all his children dead he turns again and see that Pichu is gone and a new ghost is there

Doc Weegee: Pichu taught you a lesson didn't he

Freddy: yes, I learned I am terrible, my children they are all dead

Doc Weegee: you are a shit head, you can't deny it.

Freddy: I should die to

Doc Weegee: you can't end your family use these shit head potion pingas face

Freddy: is this your mom's face in here

Doc Weegee: you dick, that's my home mad weegee potion. The ingredients are Spoder web, oil, weed, and internet memes. It should bring back your children.

Freddy: how much does it cost?

Doc Weegee: I'm a nice person so get it for free you also get free Monkey Butts and if you treat your children like shit again, I shall throw Explosive Internet Memes at you.

Freddy: okay

Freddy brings his children back and still treats them like shit

Doc Weegee: I give up, you go away shit butt.

Freddy: I learned nothing

Doc Weegee: final spirit will arive


	5. Chapter 5: The end

Freddy is beating up his children like hell and all the spirits are watching in disbelief

c. Falcon: wtf

Spodermen: this guy is terrible

Pichu: *eats popcorn well… now I can steal his food and win the bet against Malleo

Doc Weegee: this is a freaking nightmare

Doorbell is rung

Gooby: here is the package for Mr. Faggit Freddy

Freddy: get the hell out of here Gooby and slave 5 get the box

Toy Bonnie: it's Toy Bonnie you idiot.

Freddy: go get it or its spanking time

Toy Bonnie: fine, it's heavy as hell

Freddy: good throw it in Toy chica's room, she needs this thing, it's probably dr. pingas's special cupcakes

Toy bonnie: get in there you stupid package

Pichu looks at the label.

Pichu: why is this from the Fabulous Bowser toy repair poop factory?

Toy chica: dad, did you order these crappy cupcakes again?

Freddy: shut up and enjoy them

She slams the door

Doc Weegee and Pichu are in the room

Doc Weegee: the box, it's Mangle, we need the grim reaper costume to scare the shit out of Freddy

Pichu: Hold on *uses thunder but grim reaper costumes fall good :D

Doc Weegee; they better use these or I will have to go back to dr. pingas's special cupcakes factory

Mangle pops out of the box

Toy chica: Mangle, wake up, your back, I missed you

Mangle: oh shit, I'm back here

Toy Chica: put this on this letter on this costume says "Hello, I am a guardian person. I gave you this costume so you can get your father to be nice. It may or may not work, but he is afraid of death. The grim reaper is death, you know… With best Regards: Doc Weegee, worker of dr. pingas's special cupcakes factory and the ex-smasher Pichu player"

Mangle: give it to me

She gets dressed in the costume

Toy Chica: use the voice changer, and stand on this hover board I stole from Bonnie

Mangle: okay

Mangle goes outside of Toy chica's room

Mangle: hello dick butt, it is I death, or as you would call the Grim Reaper. I will kill you if you still treat your children like shit. You will die from Sucking Springtrap's d**k.

Freddy: plz, don't kill me. I will be nice.

Mangle: you better be nice.

Freddy: I will if you stop scaring me

Mangle: bye, if you are bad again, you will be seeing a lot more of me.

She leaves

Freddy goes to the show stage

Freddy: my children, I am deeply sorry. I love you all equally. My mother treated me like shit. I never wanted to be like her. In opposed my own beliefs. Do you forgive me. No more punches, spanking, cursing will happen. The only thing that will happen is love

Children clap

THE END


End file.
